


Baby, this is how it all goes down

by psych0tastic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kiyotsukki senpai-kouhai interactions, M/M, Starring dweebs Tsukki and Yamaguchi being in love and super sappy, and very importantly, bottom!Tsukki, sappiest nsfw you'll ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych0tastic/pseuds/psych0tastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of revising for a class test over at Yamaguchi’s place one night, Tsukki suddenly spoke up and said, “I'd like to bottom the next time we have sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, this is how it all goes down

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be said that I started out with the intention of writing bottom!Tsukki. For some reason, it became the sappiest fic /ever/ that I still cannot believe I wrote, developed themes of relationship and character development and now comes with Kiyoko being an awesome senpai to her fellow bespectabled club mate.

In the midst of revising for a class test over at Yamaguchi’s place one night, Tsukki suddenly spoke up and said, “I'd like to bottom the next time we have sex."

"Mm, sure," Yamaguchi nonchalantly said. He squinted at the tiny text printed on his practice book, frowning. "Did you get 26 on question 5a? Or is it supposed to be 37?"

"It's 47," Tsukki said. Ignoring Yamaguchi's frustrated noises, he slipped his headphones back on and returned to the barrage of mathematical equations scrawled across the various papers sprawled on the low table.

It wasn't until Yamaguchi was reaching for the eraser that Tsukki's previous words actually hit him. When they did, he froze and dropped the eraser. It bounced three times before falling off the edge of the table.

His gut seized and blood rushed to his face so suddenly that the room faded away for a moment.

 _Did he just...? What did he -? What was it that - Wait,_ _**what??**_

It took actual physical effort to swallow past the desert that had developed in his throat.

"T-t-tsukki..." His voice was faint - so dry and tremulous it was. "Just now... Could you repeat what you said just now?"

Distant muted music was his only response.

When Yamaguchi finally mustered up the nerves to glance over at his boyfriend, he found Tsukki with his chin propped up by one hand, blinking languidly as he flicked to the next page of their ridiculously thick Mathematics textbook. His white earphones were settled snug over his ears and the volume of the music they played was loud enough to mask the noise of an elephant stampede in the same room, much less his words.

All in all, Tsukishima Kei was, as always, the picture of casual poise and grace.

Under normal circumstances, Yamaguchi would find himself swooning. Right now, he just wanted to deck him.

_You can't just say something like that and pretend that nothing happened, Tsukki...!!_

\---

Needless to say, Yamaguchi didn't do very well for that test at all.

\---

It was a nightmare.

A sexually-frustrating nightmare that Yamaguchi hadn't been able to wake up from for the past week. And counting.

It wasn't like he always went around with raunchy fantasies occupying his head like some sort of serial pervert. It's just that since Tsukki had uttered those ten words those days ago, it felt like a door which existence had previously eluded his awareness had opened before him, introducing him to a whole new spectrum of possibilities.

The thing is, for all the five months that they've been dating, the number of times that they've actually had sex were few, since it had taken them a while to go beyond heavy makeout sessions to even attempt to reach for third base. The number of times that they've... had, well, _penetrative_ sex could be counted on one hand alone. There had been that one time when Tsukki's parents had left for the weekend to visit Akiteru in Tokyo; that time when Tsukki had slept over during a weeklong break and they both had woken up before Yamaguchi's own parents; and the anniversary of their first meeting (which Yamaguchi had no idea Tsukki even noted. It was on that day that Yamaguchi found out that Tsukki could be more sentimental than anybody had ever given him credit for. Not that Yamaguchi was complaining. In fact, he had found it utterly endearing. Not that he was ever going to say it to Tsukki's face.)

All of those times had been amazing, overwhelming, and incidentally - _utterly and completely nerve-wrecking_. Which was why they all involved Tsukki taking the lead and Yamaguchi happily following it, since Yamaguchi had a tendency to hem-and-haw over things that made him nervous, unlike Tsukki, who took them as they came. He had been content with this status quo - the familiarity of it from their friendship days lending him comfort as they explored uncharted territory.

Until now.

Previously, when he thought about sex, he'd be consumed by the memories of Tsukki leaning over him, Tsukki leaning down for kisses, Tsukki running hot hands down his sides and thighs to guide them apart, Tsukki and his deft and obscenely long fingers teasing him, coaxing him, loving him.

Now though, with Tsukki's words haunting his every waking thought (and not) and after he took the time to get used to the idea, his imagination had taken on a slightly... _different_ turn.

How would Tsukki look, splayed upon the sheets beneath him? How sensitive would he be? How red could Yamaguchi get him, and with how much teasing? How would it feel to ease Tsukki open, to enter him and bury himself so deep in him that Tsukki could feel his pulse in the most intimate of ways, to return Tsukki if only a fraction of the pleasure he had given Yamaguchi those times before?

 _"The next time we have sex,"_ Tsukki's voice murmured low and promising into his ear, _"I'd like to be the bottom."_

Yamaguchi face-planted into his pillow and _screamed_.

\---

"Tsukishima."

He looked up from where he had been recovering his breath and wiping sweat from his brow to see Shimizu beckoning him over, away from the practice courts.

Wordlessly, he strode over to join her. The both of them took a moment to absorb the scene of the rest of the volleyball team practicing tirelessly from a distance, watching how the vermillion glow of the setting sun streaming in from the high windows highlighted each of their faces and dappled the floor where they stepped with pools of gleaming gold.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how Shimizu's fingers flexed around the clipboard they held. His gaze quickly flicked back to the front after a beat.

"Is something the matter, Shimizu-senpai?" he said.

There was something about their manager's stare that had always made him a little unsettled, that made him feel hyper-aware of himself, that left him wondering if he had carelessly thrown his towel aside somewhere again or if his shoelaces were coming undone. He could feel it like a physical presence, like a staggering weight that threatened to flatten him to the ground, and he could feel her directing it at him _now_.

Shimizu casually tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Tsukishima... Did something happen with Yamaguchi?"

He blinked.

"What?" he said, starting to frown. "Why -"

Her blasé stare sent his words to an abrupt stop. Without a word, she looked slowly to the court where Team B was engaged in a set of receiving exercises. He tracked the line of her gaze and turned ---

Just in time to see Yamaguchi receive a ball to the face.

"That's the fourth time this week," Shimizu stated blandly. "I can't help but feel that it's got something to do with you."

The _'it usually always is'_ went unspoken, but was heard all the same.

Tsukishima muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _'that wimp'_.

Shimizu narrowed her eyes.

"Tsukishima..." she said tonelessly; slowly; methodically, like how a blacksmith would sharpen a blade. "...It wouldn't have anything to do with what we talked about before, would it?"

Tsukishima's hands suddenly clenched from where they had been hanging by his sides.

Her eyes narrowed further.

"...You wouldn't happen to have approached it in a really roundabout manner again, would you?"

Tsukishima's gaze very tellingly slid away in the other direction.

" _Tsukishima._ "

"Well..." he hedged, sounding like the single syllable had been manually dragged out of him with sharp hooks and extreme effort. When Shimizu tucked her clipboard away and folded her arms at him though, he heaved a loud sigh and hunched his shoulders (if only minutely) and sullenly continued, "It's just that Yamaguchi has always learned better with practical application than lectures... So I might have skimped out a little. On the direct communication part. It works better with me than with him, anyway," he added hurriedly at her look. "He's fine. We're fine.”

“...We will be. I'll make sure of it."

Her gaze softened and turned contemplative at his tone and her lips pursed as they always did when she was turning something over in her head. She tilted her head and considered him.

"Well then," she said finally. "Try to speed up the process a little before he gets a lasting head injury, if you please."

The both of them simultaneously turned to see Yamaguchi pressing a hand to the bridge of his nose while using the other to laughingly wave off the concern of his teammates, who were leaning over him and peering at him anxiously. He looked up just in time to lock gazes with Tsukishima and immediately turned so red that Suga made a noise of distress, team mum instincts calling.

"Yeah," Tsukishima said. "Yeah, will do."

\---

A few days later had Yamaguchi holding up his phone with shaking hands, finally sending out a text on his 26th try. The previous 25 drafts had been hurriedly backspaced and deleted before he could even get past the first line.

 

 _[Fri, 11 Aug 9:05pm_  

_To: Tsukki!_

_My parents are going to attend a wake in Akita over the weekend. Do you want to come over tomorrow?]_

 

He had his phone clutched so tightly in his hands that its shape was going to be embedded in the muscle memory of his grip. His heart thrummed in his chest and ears even as the screen went black after minutes of inactivity. Each of them felt like yawning stretches of eternity and they scraped away what little was left of Yamaguchi's composure when they passed.

When his phone lit up and vibrated in his hands moments later, he jumped despite having been staring at it intently all the while.

 

_[Fri, 11 Aug 9:08pm_

_From: Tsukki!_

_Sure.]_

 

In slow motion, Yamaguchi set his phone back down, much like how one would lower their lover into the grave.

Well then.

\---

The next day, upon opening the door, he immediately blurted out, "Tsukki, I don't think I can do this."

He took Tsukki’s raised eyebrow as a prompt to keep talking, and _fast_.

“I-I’ve thought about it and I really don’t think it’s a good idea?? I mean, what’s wrong with how we’ve been doing it s-so far right? S-so maybe ---”

Tsukki’s loud explosive sigh sent Yamaguchi’s nervous babbling to a screeching halt, but it was the tiny wry half-smile that stunned him into extended silence.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukki said. That little quirk was still on his lips and Yamaguchi had yet to find the strength to tear his gaze away from it to look at Tsukki directly in the eyes.

“...y-yeah?” he said, a little faintly.

"Do you think we could have this conversation inside?"

"What?" Yamaguchi blinked, stirred out of his daze, jolted and flushed - all in rapid succession. "O-oh! R-right."

He stood aside, making way for Tsukki to cross the threshold to enter the Yamaguchi residence. He watched Tsukki slip off his shoes and toe them to their usual spot amongst the row of shoes already lined up by the genkan, watched him bow in one fluid movement with a murmured, "shitsurei shimasu" like he always did, since he first came over to play video games back when they were eight. Something warm bubbled up within him in response, filling his heart with a bright fierce joy that he had come to associate with long fingers curling up against his own and sweet kisses marking the end of their shared journey home after practice.

Tsukki turned, and upon catching sight of the expression of his face, softened his gaze.

"Let's go to your room," he murmured.

Nervousness was a kaleidoscope of butterflies come to life in his stomach, but with a heart that swelled with sheer affection for this boy before him, Yamaguchi nodded.

\---

So here's the thing: Yamaguchi was really _really_ addicted to kissing Tsukki.

There was something about the way he found himself stretching up to meet soft lips; something about the way Tsukki's skin felt under his palms when he molded fingers along the curve of the other's jaw to draw him in and keep him in place. He adored the way he could feel Tsukki's pulse quicken against his chest as they aligned themselves against each other, reverberating in sync to the rhythm of his own heart. He loved how each breath he took suffused his senses with the heady scent of something distinctly Tsukishima Kei, leaving him light-headed and high. Every breathy noise he drew out of his usually calm, cool boyfriend was a prize he hoarded with selfish delight.

Tsukki's lips parted and Yamaguchi followed in kind, and he had to repress a shiver feeling the sudden hot wet slide of Tsukki's tongue against his own. Tsukki _hummed_ , shifted and tilted his head just so, and they found themselves pressing into a kiss that was even deeper and even more intense. When the tip of Tsukki's tongue gently grazed the sensitive roof of Yamaguchi's mouth, Yamaguchi...

Yamaguchi _balked_.

"Wait," he said breathlessly, reeling. "Waitwaitwait."

Tsukki made a noise of frustration when Yamaguchi pulled away. Upon opening his eyes, he glared at Yamaguchi with the subtlest hints of an irritated pout on spit-slicked lips that made Yamaguchi's eyes cross a little.

" _What_ ," Tsukki said. It sent a surge of heat to Yamaguchi's gut with how low and dangerous that single syllable was and how it seemed to have been scraped from deep inside Tsukki's throat - husky and so very, _very_ erotic.

Yamaguchi bit his lower lip tenderly. Tsukki's glare wavered. Just for a moment.

"It's just," Yamaguchi said, wilting a little under Tsukki's frown. "Tsukki, I don't think I should... You know..."

His words trailed away in the silence.

A pause.

Then Tsukki _sighed_.

"You," he huffed, leaning back to eye Yamaguchi better. That single word was exasperated yet fond all at once. "You're _always_ like this."

Yamaguchi pliantly let Tsukki rearrange their limbs into a more comfortable position where they were sitting on Yamaguchi's bed. He felt his eyes widen involuntarily at the gentle touch at his temple, which came to trail down to tenderly tuck a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Yamaguchi..." Tsukki murmured. "Are you saying that because you genuinely don't want to do it, or because you're thinking something utterly idiotic, like being afraid of imposing on me?"

Yamaguchi made a noise of denial that died when Tsukki leaned in to press their foreheads together. This close, Yamaguchi could see the shadows that pale lashes cast against the curve of Tsukki's cheeks when Tsukki's eyes fluttered to a close. His heart clenched tight in his chest at Tsukki's next words:

"You know, sometimes, it feels like you don't get anything out of this relationship at all."

As much as he enjoyed the intimate proximity of their position, Yamaguchi immediately wrenched himself away, a cry of protest already on his lips.

"That's not true--"

But Tsukki, his eyes cool and assessing behind thick black frames, wasn't done yet.

"You always accommodate me - even when I'm being unreasonable. We both know it - don't even try to deny it. You don't ask for anything, and sometimes it feels like I'm just taking and doing whatever I want and I - I _hate_ it. I thought we were past that."

Yamaguchi stared. His words had dried up somewhere in his throat and his line of thought had been completely derailed. He was, however, left extremely aware of how hard Tsukki was trying to communicate; how hard Tsukki was trying for _them_ \- and he felt the back of his eyes prickle a little.

"I want you to make demands of me, too. And this is something I want to give to you, so..."

Yamaguchi's heart had never felt so full. Anyone who told him that Tsukki was an emotionless ice prince that would only break his heart would find themselves eating his fist, henceforth.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Okay," he whispered into the space between the both of them. "Okay."

\---

Minutes later, Yamaguchi couldn't remember what had him so hesitant in the first place.

He could only conclude that he was an idiot. Thank god Tsukki was smart enough to stop him from saying no.

His finger twitched.

Stretched out on his bed, Tsukki fisted his covers and choked back a moan.

Yamaguchi felt like his brains were leaking out of his ears.

Hinata and Azumane-senpai could keep their precious "view from the top" on the volleyball court that they kept harping on about. This. This one was so much better.

Tsukki's spine was a long pale arc that joined the rise of his hips to the dip of his neck as he buried his face against Yamaguchi's bed. There was the most enticing flush spreading from the tips of his ears to across the high of his cheekbones. When Yamaguchi twisted his finger in _deep_ , movement eased by an excessive amount of lube that had spilled and was trailing slowly, lasciviously down Tsukki's right thigh, Tsukki's toes curled and dug deeper into the mattress and he gave a soft wet gasp that cut straight to Yamaguchi's own cock.

"T-tadashi," Tsukki panted. Oh _god_ , he was going to kill him. "Tadashi, one more."

Who was he to say no to that?

Yamaguchi licked his lips, watching Tsukki attentively as he carefully slipped his finger out and slicked two up with the excess lube on Tsukki's skin, before using them to gently circle the ring of muscle that quivered under his touch.

"Alright?" he whispered, throat dry.

Tsukki actually _growled_ at him.

 _Well, alright then_ , he thought, almost hysterically, to himself.

He eased both in.

It was so hot, so tight, so wet. He was so hard it _hurt_ , but he didn't want to do anything else that might distract him from Tsukki right now. He pumped his fingers gently, each time slipping a little further in, until he was knuckle deep up his boyfriend's ass.

Then he crooked his fingers.

Tsukki let out faint, stifled cry as his hips arched off the bed.

_And there it is._

Yamaguchi desperately tried to remember the times from before, when Tsukki had done this for him; tried to remember what movements drew the most pleasure, every mindblowing trick that Tsukki had employed.

He was pressing insistently against Tsukki's prostrate, rubbing in slow agonizing circles when he realized that Tsukki was unconsciously grinding into the pillow they had placed under his hips along to his movements, leaking precome so profusely his sheets were never going to be clean of them. Each turn of his hips were punctuated by soft, breathless "ah"s and when Yamaguchi ran a hand down the smooth, lean flex of his leg, his thighs spread impossibly wider.

God, he wanted to see his face.

"Tsukki," he really couldn't have kept the moan out of his voice if he tried, "Tsukki, please, I want to see your face."

He could tell the exact moment where Tsukki assimilated his words because it was right then that he went still. Yamaguchi didn't have to be a genius to know that the strain in his voice was a mask to mortified embarrassment.

"What," Tsukki said.

"I want to see your face," Yamaguchi repeated carefully. He stroked Tsukki's thigh soothingly. "Turn around?"

Fists unclenched and clenched again around the sheets.

_"...No thanks."_

He really wasn't surprised. For all that Tsukki played the card of indifference, he had quite a bit of ego and he hated it threatened.

Yamaguchi wasn't one to be deterred though. Not with this. Not with Tsukki.

"Didn't you just tell me to make demands of you, though, Tsukki?"

Tsukki's silences were loaded, sophisticated things and after years of being his closest friend and the past few months of being his boyfriend, Yamaguchi had become quite the decent translator. This one said that Tsukki was quickly coming to regret his choice of phrasing.

Yamaguchi hummed appeasingly, thoughtfully, absent-mindedly - never ceasing the gyrating motion of his fingers. It seemed pretty effective at keeping Tsukki from tensing up entirely.

"Please, Tsukki," he murmured. He bent down to press a wet kiss to the knob of the back of Tsukki's neck. "Turn around for me."

There was something he had discovered from the previous times when they had fooled around: Tsukki had a really sensitive back. The times where he had desperately raked fingernails down Tsukki's shoulder blades, leaving angry vividly red marks had led to some of the best sex between them, with how frantic Tsukki got after. Yamaguchi exploited this little tidbit of knowledge right now, trailing tender kisses punctuated by the occasional sharp nip down the sinuous length of Tsukki's back.

"Tsukki," he closed his eyes and whispered softly against pale skin that was starting to redden under his attention. "Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki."

There was whining; there was pleading. There was tempting, and there was waiting.

Yamaguchi would wait forever, if he had to, for this boy.

He counted 7 long seconds of eternity before Tsukki relented, the back of his ears _really_ red.

God, he was _so cute_.

Shoulder muscles flexed as Tsukki shifted to push himself off the sheets, reluctance and embarrassment written in his every movement. Yamaguchi rose, withdrew his fingers (which drew the most delicious shudder from Tsukki) and sat back.

And proceeded to stare.

Tsukki was looking everywhere else but him, but at the moment, Yamaguchi really couldn't give a damn about anything else _but_ Tsukki.

A rosy flush was high on Tsukki's cheeks, vivid against the paleness of his skin. It crept down the elegant length of Tsukki's neck to pool at his collarbone, and Yamaguchi was suddenly moved by the profound desire to bite at them; to mark them. His lips - kiss-bruised, swollen and red from where he had bitten down to stifle moans; his eyes so dark, shuttered and framed by long pale lashes.

When he didn't move for too long, so caught up in drinking in the sight before him was he, Tsukki narrowed his gaze at him. He opened his mouth - probably ready to say something scathing, something defensive, something mocking in an attempt to hide his self-consciousness.

Yamaguchi immediately moved to kiss them right out of his mind.

With gentle fingers, Yamaguchi tilted Tsukki's jaw upwards and licked right into the hot cavern of his mouth, flicking his tongue against Tsukki's own, coaxing him to lose the words and get into action. He sucked gently on it and felt rather than heard Tsukki make a rough inhale through his nose at that, which escalated into a low moan when Yamaguchi shifted, just so, and their dicks bumped and slid wet against each other.

Yamaguchi gasped and forced down a violent shudder, his own arousal suddenly brought back to the forefront of his awareness - sharp and clear.

Tsukki made a startled noise that he swallowed when he grounded down against Tsukki's hips, trapping their cocks between them which smeared slick against their bellies with each desperate slide. When Yamaguchi shifted to brace himself better, he found his knee slipping against the sheets.

In the pool of Tsukki's precome from before.

The sudden wave of desire that flooded through his veins at the realization was too dizzily overwhelming and Yamaguchi had to break the kiss, gasping, a thread of saliva stretching obscenely between their lips, trembling, suspended in air before it broke.

Upon opening his eyes, Yamaguchi found himself caught in Tsukki's gaze - hooded and glazed and eclipsed so dark by his pupils that only a sliver of gold could be seen where his irises were supposed to be. The tips of their noses bumped against each other gently. His heart performed a breathtaking aerial maneuver in his chest.

"...hi," Yamaguchi said, a little dazed.

Tsukki's lips quirked.

"...hey," he said softly. His voice was rough from arousal, yet soft from something else; something deeper; something vulnerable; the same something that filled Yamaguchi's chest with a warm glow like that from sleepy, contented mornings spent lazing around in bed whenever he was in Tsukki's presence, whenever he heard Tsukki absent-mindedly hum to mellow songs, whenever he was close to Tsukki, able to feel and breathe him in.

 _I love you,_ his mind whispered, _so very very much._

Yamaguchi swallowed.

“Thank you," Yamaguchi whispered. He pressed a soft chaste kiss against Tsukki's lips - an aching, lingering thing. He kissed the line of his jaw; trailed down the length of his throat which Tsukki obligingly stretched and bared for him; licked and bit at the stiff peaks of Tsukki’s nipples, delighting in how it quickened the other’s breath and made his hips arc, searching for much-needed friction. He left one final kiss at the center of Tsukki's chest before shifting to hook his hands at the back of his knees, drawing them apart and getting the full view of Tsukki being spread open for him. He knew that he was staring again, but he really couldn’t help it. He could feel a blush creep up to his cheeks.

“ _Tadashi_ ,” Tsukki said. That was a warning. Whether it was due to sexual frustration or extreme embarrassment, Yamaguchi couldn’t quite tell. It was probably both.

“R-right,” he stuttered belatedly. He moved a svelte leg over his shoulder and returned two fingers to Tsukki’s entrance.

_They sank right in to the knuckle._

Yamaguchi had to take a moment to remind himself to breathe.

Once he was a little more in control of his sensibilities, Yamaguchi carefully parted his fingers, stretching Tsukki's entrance, even as he stroked the hot walls and slicked them up with lube. Tsukki bit his lip, his eyes fluttering even as he fisted the sheets and stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars haphazardly pasted across the ceiling.

He was just about to add a third when Tsukki spoke up:

"Skip it."

Yamaguchi paused. "What?"

"Skip the third one," Tsukki said firmly. But Yamaguchi was having none of that.

"But I'll hurt you!"

"Yamaguchi," Tsukki closed his eyes. There was a bit of a tick developing at his temple. Yamaguchi immediately clammed up. "You've been teasing me for _hours_. So help me, if you don't get a move on, I _will_ flip you over and ride you, _previous words be damned_."

Yamaguchi was floored. He was rendered speechless for the next few precious seconds and it took him a while to gather himself.

"It hasn't been hours!" he protested weakly. "And I wasn't teasing!"

Tsukki narrowed his gaze at him.

"...okay maybe I was, a little bit," he admitted sheepishly. He immediately sobered up when Tsukki sharpened his gaze to a glare.

" _Yamaguchi Tadashi_."

 _So_ impatient. Clearly, the most eloquent retort Yamaguchi could give was a third finger up the ass and a mouth on his cock.

He couldn't help the vindictive glee that welled up in him at the strangled noise Tsukki made. He _was_ best friends with a certain someone who made a hobby out of putting people down and sneering at them, after all. A lot of people thought that it was testimony _for_ his character. It was both perplexing and amusing to him that they failed to consider that it might be a testimony against it, too.

Lips wrapped around the head of Tsukki's cock, Yamaguchi hummed.

Precome beaded, thick and sweet, against his tongue.

He swallowed.

There was a noise not unlike a keening moan, and Yamaguchi followed up by deliberately tonguing the slit.

"You," Tsukki said distantly, voice trembling with the effort of keeping it even. " You're really enjoying this, aren't you."

Seeing that his mouth was a tad occupied, Yamaguchi replied by twisting his three fingers currently inside Tsukki. There was a wet squelching noise that sent a shiver through the both of them. Tsukki cleverly retorted by clamping _down,_ not unlike a vice - hot, sudden and forceful - around his fingers and Yamaguchi felt his own dick leak in response.

"Okay," Yamaguchi conceded shakily, after releasing Tsukki's cock from his mouth. "Okay so I think you're ready."

Tsukki made an aborted hand gesture that was probably supposed to be rude.

Yamaguchi saintly decided to ignore it.

For all his bravado though, when Yamaguchi was carefully positioning himself, he could feel the other's pulse falter and speed up under his grip at the back of his knee. When his cock slid wet against the crease of his ass, Tsukki jolted, a minute frown forming on his face right after as though he was unhappy about revealing just how out of depth he was feeling. Yamaguchi placed a warm gentle hand on his hip, rubbing in slow soothing circles in a wordless attempt to calm the other. Then, with a deep breath to steel himself, he pushed in.

There was a breathless moment of resistance where the head of his cock caught at the puckered rim of Tsukki's entrance. Then flesh parted, and he sunk in by a terrifying few centimeters.

He gasped.

It was too much. Way too much. The overwhelming velvet heat that enveloped him was something he hadn't prepared himself for. The pressure of Tsukki clamping down on his cock left him dizzy, shaking and arching forward over his boyfriend. Sweat slipped down the side of his face.

Beneath him, Tsukki was biting so hard down on his lower lip, it was a surprise he hadn't drawn blood. His back was pulled taut like the bowstring of an arrow and he seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi stuttered. He clumsily resumed the stroking of the other's hip. "Tsukki you need to relax."

“Relax?” Tsukki forced out. “I _am_ relaxed. _I am the textbook example of calm_. Just.” He inhaled and exhaled noisily. “Give me a moment.”

Yamaguchi frowned worriedly. For all that Tsukki seemed so perfectly capable of looking after himself, Yamaguchi had always been highly protective of him and it was a long ingrained sentiment in him that he _hated_ seeing Tsukki hurt or unhappy. He quickly racked his brain for the various possible means to distract Tsukki from the pain.

"You should focus on something else," he finally said. "Maybe recite The Dinosauria or something?"

Tsukki shot him an odd look that he couldn't quite interpret.

"...You want me to recite a list of dinosaur genera. In bed."

Yamaguchi was too worried about his well-being to detect the shift in the strain of Tsukki's voice. Which was why he continued obliviously on to say:

"Well, sure. It's worked for me before."

_"...what?"_

"Well, not the dinosaurs. I've always been more a fan of stars, so--- Tsukki?"

Said boyfriend had just thrown an arm over his eyes and tensed up entirely, trembling.

"Tsukki, are you okay?" Yamaguchi said frantically, petting down whatever skin he could reach. "Does it hurt too much? Should I just sto---"

_Pfffft._

Yamaguchi froze.

"Oh my god," Tsukki said, sheer unadulterated delight bubbling up in his voice. "You recited _stars_ when we were having sex? Did you do it during our first time?"

"That's---!" Yamaguchi reddened immediately when it finally sunk in that _Tsukki was laughing at him_."I had to find _some_ way to keep from coming within ten seconds of you touching me, okay, and it was the first thing that came to mi--- _Stop laughing!_ "

Tsukki promptly burst into peals of laughter, clutching at his sides.

"Tsukki!!" Yamaguchi cried. He pinched the sensitive skin of Tsukki's inner thigh in attempt to get him to stop. The tall blond only squirmed distractedly, still caught up in his _completely unfounded_ hilarity and - were those tears? Did he just start _crying_ from laughter?? "It's not funny!"

"I-it really is!" Tsukki managed to choke out. "Oh my god, I'm dating a complete _dweeb_...!"

Yamaguchi buried his face in his hands. His cheeks felt like they were in flames.

"Don't," Tsukki said, after a while, still hiccuping a little from laughter. He raised his long arms to pluck away at Yamaguchi's fingers with his own elegant ones. When Yamaguchi peeked at him, his eyes were bright and there was a sweet smile curving his lips that he usually hid from the rest of the world, even from Yamaguchi.

"Don't hide," Tsukki said. "I think it's cute."

Yamaguchi's heart swelled.

The two of them considered each other quietly for a moment, Tsukki's breathing slowly evening out to a slow, deep pace. When Yamaguchi finally lowered his hands and relocated them to the other's hips, he found that Tsukki's muscles were pliant and pleasantly loose.

He reached forward to take a warm hand and proceeded to weave his fingers with Tsukki's. He could feel the other's heartbeat - strong and sure - at his fingertips.

"Like this then?" he whispered.

Tsukki nodded.

Slowly, painstakingly, he eased further forward into Tsukki, inch by tantalizing inch. There was a shared intake of breath between the both of them when he finally bottomed out, the curve of Tsukki's ass pressing tantalizingly against his balls. He trembled with the effort of keeping still, of standing strong in the onslaught of a pleasure surge that threatened to overwhelm and when Tsukki clenched down experimentally on his cock, it took all of Yamaguchi's will not to thrust blindly into the exquisite heat. Tsukki adjusted his legs, hooking both over his shoulders.

When Tsukki finally murmured for him to move, he could have wept.

The first thrust was a tentative thing - something for Yamaguchi to test the waters - and it had Tsukki shivering and sighing sweetly. The second one was surer, harder, and made Tsukki catch his lower lip with his teeth. On the third, Yamaguchi held Tsukki's legs apart, focused, aimed, and rammed _home_ against that spot within the blond and the both of them gasped, Tsukki's back going concave and arching up to meet him with a cry that he could no longer muffle against the sheets, expression a raw, dazed, pleasured thing that made Yamaguchi's heart swoop and his balls tighten all at once.

Yamaguchi kind of lost it, after that.

With a passion and intensity he didn't quite know he was capable of before, he set to work decimating that spot within Tsukki, making him buck and keen. Arms reached up to wound around his neck, using it as an anchor under the barrage of the pleasure. Tsukki buried his face in his shoulder and panted, wet and desperate, mouthing his name over and over and over again and Yamaguchi couldn't help but respond in kind.

_"Kei...!"_

A shudder ripped through Tsukki and he scratched down the line of Yamaguchi's spine viciously, sending pleasure skittering down to the ends of his body.

He braced himself. Then painfully slowly and reluctantly, drew out of Tsukki in a single controlled movement eased by a mix of lubricant and his own precome. Tsukki moaned at the peculiar sensation of loss and was probably about to complain when Yamaguchi _drove_ back in, biting down hard on his shoulder, following up by grounding _down_ forcefully against Tsukki’s abused prostrate. Tsukki proceeded to seize up tight around him, snaring him in pure heat and short-circuiting his nerves. White invaded his vision.

Something hot and sticky splattered against his stomach between the both of them even as he came, deep and intense, inside his boyfriend. When he finally came back to his senses, shivering, sweat-slicked and splattered with come at his stomach and thighs where his was dripping out of Tsukki's pulsing hole, it was to Tsukki smoothing hair out of his eyes, stroking his face with a comforting caress. Yamaguchi belatedly realized that he was thumbing the areas where his freckles were, tenderly and lightly, like they were precious things to be cherished when Yamaguchi had hated them for much of his life.

His heart ached.

"A'right?" Tsukki slurred, low and deep and completely blissed out. Yamaguchi hummed and pressed a gentle kiss where he had left the most vicious-looking bite mark. It was probably going to take _days_ before it healed. Pride and arousal slithered into his veins and Yamaguchi's eyes widened as he realized that he might be a bit of a pervert, after all.

"Next time," Tsukki said after a while, "I want to ride you. Let's do it tomorrow."

And then he proceeded to fall asleep, leaving Yamaguchi gaping at him with the most terrible mess to clean up.

 _What the hell---_ _**again?!**_

"Tsukkiiii!"

 

**###**

 

_[Missing scene; Two weeks ago]_

"Um... Kiyoko-chan?"  
  
At the sound of her name, Shimizu looked up from her Japanese literature notes to glance quizzically at her classmate. Said classmate gave her an awkward, polite smile before pointing to the doors of their classroom.  
  
"There's a guy asking for you..."  
  
Shimizu simply closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. She was about to return to her notes when the classmate spoke up again nervously,  
  
"He's asking for a 'Shimizu-senpai'...?"  
  
She started. She shifted in her seat to get a better view of the person at the door and immediately realized why the class had descended into a furious murmuring of hushed voices.  
  
In all of his 1.88m glory, Tsukishima Kei stood by the door, cutting a languid silhouette that oozed casual elegance against the brilliance of the sunlight streaming in from the window behind him. His tussled blond hair gleamed under the touch of the sun. His eyes regarded her coolly behind stylish black specs from across the room.  
  
"Oh my god," hissed another classmate in the seat next to hers, "Is she in a relationship with a younger guy?"  
  
Her friend sighed deeply, a hand to her cheek, "He looks soooo cool for a kouhai, though...!"  
  
Shimizu quickly stood up and went to the door.  
  
"Tsukishima," she greeted, angling her chin up to look him in the eye. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Aah, well," the blond drawled, tucking his hands into his gakuran pockets in a single suave movement, scuffing the toe of one shoe against the floor. "I just need to talk to you for a bit."  
  
He shot a mildly disturbed look at her classmates, most of whom had lined up and pressed their faces against the classroom window to stare at them better.  
  
"...in private."  
  
Shimizu pursed her lips. Then nodded.  
  
When she left her classroom by Tsukishima's side, the volume of chatter rose to deafening proportions in her wake.  
  
For some reason, she couldn't help but feel that this problematic kouhai of hers was doing it on purpose...  
  
When they reached the secluded grass patch behind the gym halls the volleyball club always held their practices at, she stopped and looked expectantly to the tall first year, silently prompting him to speak.  
  
He opened his mouth. Closed it. Frowned.  
  
It was really annoying how he expected her to coax all his troubles out of him after he had so nicely disrupted her revision and kicked up a hornet's nest worth of gossip for her to deal with. Really, _really_ annoying, but a little endearing as well, she supposed.

Just a little, though.  
  
"Is this about your relationship with Yamaguchi?" she asked, casually leaning against the wall of the building.  
  
She had to suppress a smile at the way he jerked and shot her a look. Honestly, how could he be surprised that she knew? She wasn't as blind or as oblivious as the other members of the volleyball team. That, and as the manager, she had way too many opportunities to observe the club's dynamics from a distance. She was pretty sure she could even pin down the exact date that they actually started dating.

Tsukishima bit his lip, eyes pensive, then nodded. Shimizu patiently waited for him to further the conversation.

“It's just... I'm not happy with it. My relationship with him,” he finally ventured tentatively. “I like him, and I'm pretty sure that that sentiment's returned but...”

He sighed. Crossed his arms and stared up at the underside of the roof shading them, deep in thought.

“Is it something he did, then?” she said, curiosity seeping into her voice. She couldn't help it. It was rare that Tsukishima volunteered any information about himself, much less about a subject so emotionally-inclined.

“No,” he said slowly. “...yes. But, not really? Just,” he heaved a loud sigh and ruffled his hair. “He's always doing things for me, you know? When we go on dates, we do things that _I_ like. Eat things that I want. It feels kind of weird that he doesn't want to do anything he likes. When I asked him about it, he said he didn't mind, that he wanted it that way, but...”

Shimizu hummed thoughtfully, joining him in his stare fest up at the roof. They shared a long stretch of silence between them.

“...in other words,” she said consideringly, after a moment. “You want him to make demands of you, too?”

She turned, met his surprised gaze and held it.

“You don't feel like it's an equal relationship with him constantly accommodating you, and you'd like to be the one accommodating, for once. Is that how you feel?”

His eyes were wide behind his lenses and she could see that something had clicked for him.

“That's... huh,” he said, more to himself than anything else, amber eyes wide and blinking. This time, the smile spread across her face, unrestrained.

“You should tell him that,” she said. “Direct communication is essential to sustaining a relationship, after all, much less a romantic one.”

She chuckled upon seeing his shoulders slump at the prospect. It seemed that he still had a ways to go, in the aspect of communicating with others. His progress was heartening, though.

“Well then,” she said, pushing herself off the wall and dusting at the back of her skirt. “If that's all, I need to get back to class. I want to get a bit more revision done before lunch break is over.”

“I'll walk you back,” Tsukishima immediately said.

Hurriedly, she shook her head.

“No thank you. I have enough rumours circulating about me and I don't need one about me dating a underclassman, no matter how good-looking you are.”

Tsukishima snorted.

“...or perhaps you do, actually.”

Slowly, she looked to him and raised a dainty eyebrow in a smooth, practiced movement. A smirk curled the edges of his lips – sharp and clever.

“You probably have a lot of suitors bothering you, trying to ask you out before you graduate, right? They probably sap a lot of your revision time too,” he mused, voice upset in the most obnoxious, mocking way. The _'poor Shimizu-senpai~_ ' was all but implied. She couldn't help the amusement that bubbled up in her at the little performance.

“And?” she said enquiringly, humouring him.

He shot her a grin. It brought out the boyish look of his features and emphasized that yes, Tsukishima Kei had a baby face and god, he had the potential to be so much more disarming than he was as his usual reticent self.

“If you let them think that we're dating, they'll come after me instead, as foe to be conquered. It'll shift their attention to me, leaving you in peace. That, and less people will be suspicious of Yamaguchi and I. It's a win-win situation,” he said easily, shrugging. He eyed her out of the corner of his eye. “What do you say?”

She put a finger to her chin in thought. Then inclined her head with a smile.

“Why not?”

Later, outside the third year classroom of Class 2, a tall blond first year was seen and heard to have asked the school beauty out to tenmusu after club practice that day. That wasn't a surprise - a ton of guys had done the same before.

What _was_ surprising was that Kiyoko Shimizu finally said yes.

The rumour mill went crazy for a while, after that.

(Shimizu milked that thank you meal for all it was worth that day, leaving Tsukishima with a hilariously constipated expression as he handed the cash over to fork for the bill. There was no guilt; no pain. It was her due as his long-suffering, unpaid relationship guidance counselor, after all.)

 

**#END#**

 


End file.
